Cache/Class
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1561.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 23:06:58 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Class Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Class « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Class (Read 1117 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Class « on: September 02, 2015, 05:00:37 PM » Replace the simple approval system with a class system. Classes: Urban Elite Landowners Military Religious Leaders Petty Bourgeoisie Peasants Workers Each class has in a nation has two separate stats - approval (of government) and power. Almost all policy decisions will effect these for one class or another, and new policies will be added. If a class has high approval of the government and high strength, stability will increase significantly. If a class has low approval of the government and high strength, stability will decrease significantly. That said, even if you have balanced a high stability, having low approval among strong classes can result in bad things. For example, low approval among the worker class could result in random strikes shutting down your (and corporate) production, or low approval with a strong military can result in a military coup d'etat. Factions are also heavily effected - if, say, the Landowners are powerful but disapprove of the government Right Wing factions will gain a very large power increase per turn. If the workers and peasants are dissatisfied, communist factions will receive a large boom. If the Petty Bourgeoisie are dissatisfied, Liberal factions will receive a large increase. etc this is a very basic outline, will go into more detail. please discuss. « Last Edit: September 02, 2015, 05:02:54 PM by rumsod » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 WISD0MTREE Full Member Offline 154 Personal Text Rumsod is back?!??! Re: Class « Reply #1 on: September 02, 2015, 05:07:19 PM » Seems pretty cool. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=9620 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Class « Reply #2 on: September 02, 2015, 05:54:39 PM » Secret Police - new stat, reduces chance of certain events (such as coups, assassinations, revolutions, etc) depending on power, also effects strength of actions targeting classes and factions examples of new policies: Land Redistribution - -10% power for Landowners, -20% approval of Landowners, +10% power for peasants, +20% approval of peasants cost: -25% stability Sell public lands - +5% power for Landowners, +5% approval of Landowners, -5% power for peasants, -5% approval of peasants cost: -10% stability Construct Church/Mosque/Temple - +10% power for Religious Leaders, +20 approval of religious leaders cost: 10% of max budget Arrest of $class leaders - reduces power of class based on strength of secret police (between 0-20%), reduces class approval by 20%. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Class « Reply #3 on: September 02, 2015, 06:02:19 PM » Quote from: rumsod on September 02, 2015, 05:54:39 PM Secret Police - new stat, reduces chance of certain events (such as coups, assassinations, revolutions, etc) depending on power, also effects strength of actions targeting classes and factions examples of new policies: Land Redistribution - -10% power for Landowners, -20% approval of Landowners, +10% power for peasants, +20% approval of peasants cost: -25% stability Sell public lands - +5% power for Landowners, +5% approval of Landowners, -5% power for peasants, -5% approval of peasants cost: -10% stability Construct Church/Mosque/Temple - +10% power for Religious Leaders, +20 approval of religious leaders cost: 10% of max budget Arrest of $class leaders - reduces power of class based on strength of secret police (between 0-20%), reduces class approval by 20%. I'd like to have this stuff have some other kind of benefit aside from changing approval ratings around, like selling publics lands actually giving money and churches maybe increasing QoL. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Class « Reply #4 on: September 02, 2015, 06:14:25 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on September 02, 2015, 06:02:19 PM I'd like to have this stuff have some other kind of benefit aside from changing approval ratings around, like selling publics lands actually giving money and churches maybe increasing QoL. ^ this. it'd make the game less of a chore Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Class « Reply #5 on: September 02, 2015, 06:15:03 PM » Yeah, I will definitely do that. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Class « Reply #6 on: September 02, 2015, 06:25:07 PM » This is starting to feel like Dictator... Man, that game was impossible. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Chairman, CEO and sole proprietor of ROBA-TECH. Re: Class « Reply #7 on: September 02, 2015, 07:19:34 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 02, 2015, 06:25:07 PM This is starting to feel like Dictator... Man, that game was impossible. This is different though, you actually get taxes unlike dictator. As long as it doesn't decay too rapidly it will certainly be an interesting mechanic that any competent person can manage. Welcome addition to the game imo. Logged ROBA-TECH CORP In trw NTU chairman in Post Greed is good®. TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Class « Reply #8 on: September 03, 2015, 12:56:28 AM » Love it. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Class « Reply #9 on: September 03, 2015, 01:37:30 AM » great leap forward +1 power for workers, -1 power for elites, -2 approval from elites encourage private investment +1 power for elites, +1 power to middle class, +1 approval of elites, +1 approval of middle class, -1 power for workers, -2 approval from workers industrialize +10 power to workers, +10 power to urban elite, +10 power to middle class, -5 power peasants, -5 power landholders labor discipline -5 approval for workers forced labor -10 approval for workers, -10 approval of peasants, -5 approval of middle class new mine/oil +5 power to peasants ----- arrest class leader -20 power, -30 approval martial law +20 approval military, +30 power military free elections +10 power workers, +10 power peasants, +5 power middle class, -5 power military, -10 power elites, -10 power landholders +5 support workers, +5 support peasants, +5 support middle class, -5 support military, -5 support elites, -10 support landholders free housing +20 approval workers, +10 approval peasants, -20 approval elites, -10 approval landholders cult of personality +25 approval workers, +25 approval peasants, +10 approval middle class, +10 approval military, -10 approval religious public school +10 approval/+5 power workers, +10/+5 power approval peasants, +5 approval/+5 power middle class, -5 approval/-5 power elites, -5 approval/-5 power landholders hospital same as above but double Arrest Corrupt Officials +5 approval workers, +5 approval peasants, -10 power elites, -10 approval elites Send the army in to crack heads +10 approval military, +20 strength military, -5 approval peasants, -5 approval workers Praise the Soviet Union +10 support workers, +5 support peasants, -10 support middle class, -20 support elites, -20 support landholders Praise the United States -10 support workers, -10 support peasants, +10 support middle class, +10 support elites, +10 support landholders Declare Neutrality +5 support workers, +5 support peasants, +5 support military Appeal to the United States for intervention -10 support workers, -10 support peasants, +10 support middle class, +10 support elites, +10 support landholders, +10 support military, +10 power military Appeal to the USSR for intervention +10 support workers, +10 support peasants, -10 support middle class, -10 support elites, -10 support landholders, +10 support military, +10 power military Appeal to the United States for aid -10 support workers, -10 support peasants, +10 support middle class, +10 support elites, +10 support landholders, +10 support military, +10 power military -5 power workers, -5 power peasants, +5 power middle class Appeal to the USSR for aid +10 support workers, +10 support peasants, -10 support middle class, -10 support elites, -10 support landholders, +10 support military, +10 power military +5 power workers, +5 power peasants, -5 power middle class, -5 power elites conscription -1 support workers, -1 support peasants, +1 support military, +2 power military train conscripts +1 power military Demobilize -1 power military, -1 approval military tech increase +2 power, +1 approval military plane increase +2 power, +1 approval military chem weapons +1 power military, -1 support middle class Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Class « Reply #10 on: September 03, 2015, 06:03:53 AM » Wow rumsod you've actually done something while you abandoned us. Thanks Rummy o_o7 Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 WISD0MTREE Full Member Offline 154 Personal Text Rumsod is back?!??! Re: Class « Reply #11 on: September 03, 2015, 11:38:55 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 02, 2015, 06:25:07 PM This is starting to feel like Dictator... Man, that game was impossible. Shit. Don't remind me of this. I got bored on a plane flight and got over 100 rounds before my phone died. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=9620 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Class « Reply #12 on: September 03, 2015, 02:00:35 PM » sounds great. also glad to see wisdom tree back. did you see us in PaW and reminisce? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Class « Reply #13 on: September 04, 2015, 07:06:02 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on September 03, 2015, 06:03:53 AM Thanks Rummy o_o7 He's being pretty badass. 10/10 Realpolitik is alive again. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Class SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2